This invention pertains to a protective helmet, such as a firefighter""s helmet, and contemplates that the protective helmet has inflatable pads, which function primarily to provide cushioning between a suspension system and a wearer""s head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,508, the disclosure of which herein is incorporated by reference, a firefighter""s helmet is disclosed, which has a suspension system functioning primarily to fit the firefighter""s helmet on a firefighter""s head. The suspension system comprises a head band, a single, non-inflatable pad, which is disposed in a central region within the firefighter""s helmet, and plural straps, which extend between the head band and the single pad.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/718,276, which was filed on Nov. 20, 2003, which is entitled BLADDER MADE FROM FLAME-RESISTANT FABRIC AND FROM FLUID-IMPERVIOUS FILM, and the disclosure of which herein is incorporated by reference, an inflatable bladder is disclosed, which is made from a flame-resistant fabric and from a fluid-impervious film, so as to be advantageously useful in an application involving a firefighter""s garment.
This invention provides a protective helmet comprising a rigid shell, which has a central region and a lower periphery, a suspension system, which is mounted within the rigid shell and which is adapted to suspend the protective helmet on a wearer""s head, and an array of inflatable pads, which are carried by the suspension system, between the central region and the outer periphery, and which are adapted to provide cushioning between the suspension system and the wearer""s head. The suspension system functions primarily to fit the protective helmet on the wearer""s head and the array of inflatable pads functions primarily to provide cushioning between the suspension system and the wearer""s head.
Preferably, the suspension system has straps mounted within the rigid shell, at spaced intervals around a lower periphery of the rigid shell, each strap extending downwardly and outwardly toward the outer periphery and extending oppositely toward a central region within the rigid shell. Preferably, moreover, the array of inflatable pads includes inflatable pads disposed between the straps, between the central region and the lower periphery. The array of inflatable pads, also, may include an inflatable pad disposed in the central region. Alternatively, the suspension system may comprise a fabric or mesh material, which is shaped so as to conform generally to a wearer""s head.
Preferably, each pad contains an inflatable bladder. Preferably, the inflatable pads are joined by a fabric sheet. Preferably, the fabric sheet has slits, through which the straps extend. In a preferred embodiment, the inflatable pads are joined by and between two fabric sheets having slits, through which the straps extend. In the preferred embodiment, the straps are comprised of two crossed straps, which cross in the central region.
Although intended for a firefighter""s helmet, this invention is expected to be also useful for a protective helmet of any of a variety of other types, such as a protective helmet for a rescuer worker, for an oilfield worker, for a construction worker, for a miner, or for a motorcyclist, or a military helmet.